


One More Night

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, No ZA, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt given to me by my friend MizxMacmanus. One-shot, AU, Meth fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizxmacmanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/gifts).



"I can't keep living like this, Merle!" Beth announced, slamming a pan on the kitchen counter. "We can't keep livin' off your drug money! We're barely makin' it month to month an' you know how I feel about your 'job'."

"What the fuck ya want from me, woman? I'm payin' the bills ain't I? Keepin' a roof over yer fuckin' head."   
The fight is the same one they have day in and day out, their small ramshackle home often sounding like a warzone, often times one or the other slamming doors or something was thrown across the room in a fit of anger.   
"Why don't ya get a real fuckin' job, Merle Dixon? Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about ya an' the consequences."   
Most fights, almost all of them really, ended when Merle crossed the room capturing her lips with his own. Their lips moving in synchronization, they moved towards their bedroom, stopping frequently when one or the other pushed them into a wall. Hands grasping each other. His hands tangling in her hair. He used his grip on her hair to pull her head back bearing her neck to him. His lips left hers and went to her neck, kissing and sucking his way down to her breasts.   
Who knows how long they stood there with him licking and sucking before Beth pushed his head away and pulled him to their room. They collapsed onto the bed, breaking their kisses long enough to strip out of their clothes.. With their clothes out of the way Beth reached between them and took his throbbing cock in her small hand and began stroking him. While she stroked him his fingers slipped into her folds setting his own pace that her hand on him began to follow. She gave in to the sensations of his fingers, her body taught, forgetting her ministrations on him, the only movement she made was that of her hips bucking into his hand.   
Her orgasm blindsided her, she didn't notice when his fingers left her and his dick was pressed against her. He didn't give her any warning as he thrust into her, taking her hard and fast. The force of his thrusts had the headboard banging into the wall. Her moans loud enough they could have woken the dead.   
He knew she was close to another orgasm when her walls began to clench around him. He moved her legs, lifting them onto his shoulders as he continued to drive into her. Her orgasm crashed into her, wave after wave. He rode her pleasure out before taking his own release with an unmuffled shout.   
Once he was spent he collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted ad drifted into a deep sleep once he pulled Beth into his arms. She, however, lay awake for a couple hours before giving up on trying to fall asleep. 

_I stopped using my head, let it all go. We been stuck on each other's bodies like tattoos. Sometimes I wonder if that's all that we ever really were- an addiction to each other. But, that isn't true. Every time I turn around you make me love you. I kept promising myself that I'd only stay here one more night. I've said it a million times but I cross my heart and hope to die that I won't stay. I know that we just can't do this anymore. I've been following my body and heart, not my head. We just can't do this anymore._

_I love you,  
Beth_

Knowing how heavy a sleeper Merle was she slipped back into the bedroom and silently packed her clothes before packing the rest of her few belongings from the rest of the house. The only things she left behind were a couple pictures of the two of them.


End file.
